narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makaze Kantoku
4fQkljJaStk Makaze Kantoku is the Ryūseikage and the head of the Kantoku Clan. He towers over most if not all in mind and body, with his massive hight and intellect. He is one of the head designers of Ryūseigakure as well. Due to all his technological achievements he has been dubbed The King of Machines. Appearance Makaze is a very good looking man who shines with youth though he is 35. This youthful look has even gathered many fangirls for him despite his disinterest. He stands towering over most at 7 foot 2 which can actually intimidate some opponents. It is even said that he once repelled and invading army when this was coupled with his killing intent. He has brilliant purple eyes that are said to reflect the stars as well as messy white hair that covers his head. He has a purple tattoo under his right eye, he put this under his eye as a reminder. Personality Makaze is a very distinguished man who commands respect from those he deems lower than him. He tends to look at others with scorn and distaste in most cases. However those who have gained his respect see a much more friendly side of him that is prone to joking and laughter. In battle he assumes a completely serious persona and is often irked if his opponent or even comrade does not take the fight seriously. He dislikes spicy food immensely. This is because when he was young his father gave him a ghost chili pepper to eat. This basically numbed his taste for a year and has kept him scared of spicy food ever since. He enjoys creating and tinkering with inventions of his. He also likes to take things apart to see how they work. He seems to have another personality when dealing with machines. He becomes almost fatherlike and treats is creations as if they were his children. He loves all machinery in general and has even studied how most of them work. His brain contains knowledge of how almost every machine he has encountered works. History Abilities Bojutsu From a young age Makaze was very skilled with a Bo-staff. He trained night and day until it was simply and extension of his body. He can harden the bo using his chakra and make it as strong as sword. He can also coat it in earth chakra to make it even harder. Kamajutsu Like most Kantoku clan members Makaze was trained to be proficient with a scythe from a very young age. His ranking rate among the best of his clan and he can immune his scythe with wind to let out devastating slashes. Ninjutsu From a young age Makaze's father taught him the basics of elemental ninjutsu. Makes trained hard through out his life and managed to master three elements. He was taught earth release on a trip to Iwagakure when he was 26. Due to his skill with Ninjutsu he has learned how to fire off rapid amounts of it very quickly and has been know to be able to make elemental combinations instantly. He can quickly analyze the components of a jutsu and use that to counter it thanks to his sheer intellect. Taijutsu Makaze is a surprisingly strong user of taijutsu despite his hatred of it as a child. He said it was uncivil to engage opponents with fists and he would much prefer to fight them with weapons or ninjutsu. Even as a teenager he had a blatant displeasure for it and has continued to all his life. His taijutsu style revolves around the use of the Body Pathway Derangement and the Chakra Scalpel to shut down the opponents body. He will use taijutsu if absolutely necessary but he prefers not to. Genjutsu Makaze is actually not to bad at using genjutsu. He can dispel most with ease thanks to his Manogan. Fuinjutsu Makaze learned Fuinjutsu from a traveling seal-master that had come to his village. He took great interest in these seals and called them "miniature circuits" Despite not knowing what this meant the man accepted his proposal to learn sealing. Within months Makaze had become the master and the man had nothing more to teach him. Makaze refers to seals as miniature circuits and is correct in a way. They are simply many lines of substance connected to one another to activate upon an impulse (chakra in this case) and perform a function. Using this ideology Makaze has constructed many seals with various purposes that would normally be thought impossible. Medical Ninjutsu Makaze is actually a very proficient medic thanks to constant training from his uncle who was head of Ryūseigakure's medical department. He was rigid about learning it at first but when one of his comrades died on the battle field and he failed to save them he dedicated countless years to the study of medical ninjutsu. After years he finally mastered all aspects of medical ninjutsu and left on a mission around the world to spread his medical wisdom. His mastery of medical ninjutsu has let him develop many poisons and healing serums, some for widespread use and some for personal use. Combined with his intellect he has achieved almost unthinkable feats. Intelligence Makaze is from the Kantoku clan who are know to be one of the most intelligent clans in existence. He was also born exceptionally smart and with a passion for tinkering with objects. His intelligence has allowed him to create some of the most technologically advanced things in existence including a ring that can make anyone a pseudo jinjuuriki. From a young age this intelligence has aided him and let him better understand the world around him. Some even said he sees in binary. His intelligence is so high that some believe he has some form of telepathy and future prediction. In reality he is simply going over every probability and outcome and adapting himself to the situation. This makes any taijutsu useless against him, even some of the unpredictable ones. The unpredictable ones are still readable to him as those unpredictable factors are actually still probable factors. Granted they are much harder to predict but it is still possible. Pilot Skills Makaze has learned many pilot skills by himself. He could not be taught these as known else knows any. Makes learned these skills through trails and error while experimenting with a prototype mech. He practiced these skills for a few months until he had finally masted the mech. He then moved on the the ISE and began learning how to pilot it after his initial trails with the prototype. He finally mastered the ISE after another few months and began upgrading it with many systems and implementations. Kekkei Genkai Magnet Release As with most Kantoku Clan members Makaze inherited the use of Magnet Release. He was very proficient in it at a young age and learned to use it to manipulate most anything metal near him. He also created a special type of metallic sand based off of the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand. This was called Magnesium Dust. This new metal worked just like the iron sand but could be ignited to create flashes of bright light or make the sand catch on fire. After his initial creation of it other clan members gradually began to use it as well. Bacteria Release Makaze was taught this by his uncle along with his medical skills. Using it allows him to create and control various strands of bacteria. His main use of it is for curing diseases by creating a stand to counter whatever is in the body he is curing. He can however use this in battle to assault his opponents with various bacterias. Manogan Makaze is an extremely skilled user of the Manogan and can use its abilities easily and without repercussion. He unlocked this eye at the age of 4 when he realized he could have it. He then concentrated extremely hard until his eyes morphed to this. Koumanogan Makaze is a master of the Koumanogan and can effortlessly use many of its techniques. He began attacmting to unlock it after his father told him that his eyes has three levels. He tried constantly to do it and mastered the Manogan. Then over a period of a year he hunted and killed as many criminals as he could eventually netting him 1000 total kills after mastering the manogan. His finally used chronomorph on his own eyes and they evolved rather than backfired giving him a new eye. Jigen Manogan Makaze is very good with this eye but still suffers from exhaustion while using it. He unlocked this after his brief death in battle and upon refusing to die he managed to use his temporal healing to completely revive his body after his death, a feat thought impossible. Upon doing this he unlocked the Jigen Manogan. Tools Tailed Beast Containment Ring Makaze utilizes this tool to become a pseudo-jinjuriki. Matatabi Makaze has stored Matatabi's chakra inside his ring giving him all the abilities of a jinjuriki of it minus the tailed beast transformation. He mainly utilizes it's ability to allow the user to generate fire and uses this as a substitute due to his lack of fire release. He can generate normal colored fire or blue fire. Petrification Gauntlet Makaze once met a ninja using one of these gantlets, upon killing him he took the gauntlet home and studied it. Upon looking over it he learned o it's uses and through experimentation found that he could send the chemicals through any inorganic objects, allowing him to successfully turn someone to stone from a long range. Perfect for stealth or long range killing. Relationships Kaminsohi Makaze and Kaminoshi have crossed paths once upon his death however after cheating death and reviving himself Kaminoshi told him they would keep in touch. He periodically gets random visits from him and has even let him help with making some of his contraptions. Despite his sometimes annoying personality he quite likes the man and is happy to host him. Quotes "Leave me alone while I work. I'm doing things your puny mind couldn't dream of." "People underestimate the mind, they say they'll uppercut everything. Brawn is useless if you lack the brains to use it." (to Genei)"I don't really care about the fact that your from somewhere else, your still a brother to me." Trivia * Makaze means: storm caused by the devil or evil wind *His favorite food is salted pork *His hobby is making machines